hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underground
The Underground is a complex series of laberinthine tunnels and caves that snake their way across thw whole of The Region. Inhabited by a myriad of different types of pokemon, the Underground is a study in the sheer persistance of Pokemon biology. Without any sunlight, the ecosystem of these geologically stable tunnels has flourished into a strange, lichenous and fungal jungle in the geologically stable bedrock of The Region. Ecology The ecology of the Underground could best be described as a terrestrial analogue to the thermosynthesis-based aquatic deep-sea vents. In this case, the primary producer for the whole ecosystem is a unique variety of the Ganoderma Shelf-Fungus. Ganoderma Thermostrata, colloqually known as 'Sun-Shelfs'. This fungus gets its name from the unique phisiological relationship between its mycillium and its flowering shelf. Much like scent, color, and nectar attract bug-pokemon to the reproductive elements of flowers on the surface, the bioluminesence and dull heat of Sun-Shelfs attract a wide variety of pokemon to their sporing bodies. This also has an unintended side effect. Their light and heat allow for simple lichens to grow in the damp underground. These lichens form the basis for the rest of the food web, as well as a source of gossamerous soil and food for larger, more complex fungi when they decay. Some notable fungi include the Lumbell and Oranbell Plant, crunchy symbiotes between the Berrybell Ascomycota and Berry Trees, the Blue Kuo Moldvine, Darkcoral and their starry derivative, Glowspores. Locations Underground Settlement The Underground Settlement is a place of community and habitation for many of the pokemon that inhabit the Underground thanks to its central groundwater spring and the verdant environment surrounding it. The settlement includes two basic areas. Springboro Springboro is the location of the central sring. An expansive water hole in the center, as well as its associated Springriver, dominate the massive room. Many pokemon who live here consider it the inner-keep of the Settlement's proverbial castle, and the urban core of the proverbial metropolis. Besides acting as the seat of administration for the Settlement 's ruling council, Springboro is the prefered habitation location for what few water-types of leviathan size have made their way through the Underground. Outboro Outboro is the larger of the two caverns of the Settlement, and forms a expanisve, teardrop-shaped hollow donut around Springboro. Most pokemon who indentify themselves as from the Settlement are from Outboro. Springriver snakes its way across most of it's circumference, spitting out into the darker and more dangerous maze of caverns at the angle of the teardrop. Notable locations in Outboro include the Cobalt Plains, Duskswamp, Starscrape, Sumiscosa Desert, Lithoburg , Ferrousburg, and Borofalls. Spingfalls Considered by residents of the Underground to be the mouth of Springriver, Springfalls is the waterfall that opens up into the Great Crevice . It divides the winding, snaking path up the Great Crevice in twain, providing a precarious, but passable acess to the Undreground via The Black Maze . The Black Maze The Black Maze is a dark, twisting, criscrossing series of relitively uninhabited and unfoliated caves that spiderweb their way across The Region. Their only consistant landmark is Springriver and its constituent surrounding foilage. The Springriver is considered ill-behaved in The Black Maze, and is plagued with rapids, drops, and cave-ins. Its capricous guidance is infinately preferable to the alternative, however. Endless wandering in the infinate black is a fate wished on very few by inhabitants of the Settlement, but exile to The Black Maze is not a legal punishiment entirely unheard of in the Settlement. Some isolated surface access via sinkholes and naturally intersecting caves exist, but they are perilously few and far between. Dangerous, insane pokemon are rumored to lurk withing the deep dark of The Black Maze. Inhabitants/Former Inhabitants Dexter Category:Limbo